long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hui Tai Lang
An uncontracted Platinum-Rank, Level 5 Ancient World Destroying Demon Wolf. The unkillable cockroach that follows Yue Yang. Description Hui Tai Lang is capable of changing its appearance through the Ancient Summoning Runes in his body. He can appear as a regular bronze-ranked Level 3 Demon Wolf or a Giant Golden Three-headed Demon Wolf that emits dark golden Black Hellfire around its neck and down its spine. Out of the three heads, the middle one is the largest, the other two are slightly smaller. Each of the Three-headed Demon Wolf’s foreheads has a unique Summoning Rune on it. Later contracts its own Grimoire to become a divine beast with skills that include the ability to change his form, showing off as he grew wings to fly as well as other transformations. He also has the ability to create a double with all his skills but lower power, which as this skill improves through powering up Hui Tai Ling will increase his double's power as well the number of duplicates he can create and the amount of time they can exist. Grimoire: Silver grimoire. After absorbing the nucleus of the Level Eight Innate Huang Sha, Hui Tai Lang had possessed an undead body too. It wouldn’t be killed unless the nucleus in its body was destroyed completely. And after becoming a Divine Beast, Hui Tai Lang gained the power to imitate, fly and morph into different shapes. Its combat power was boosted tremendously. Evolution Evolutions and Level Ups: Normal-Rank, Level 2 Iron-Clawed Wolf (R=39) Bronze-Rank, Level 3 Iron-back Demonic Wolf (R=40) Leveled up after getting flattened eight times by Yue Yang’s stomps, 3x cracked skull, 2x broken neck, 4x pounded back and 9x fractured legs. Bronze-Rank, Level 4 Iron-back Demonic Wolf (R=53) Leveled up after eating the snake tail of the Gold-Rank, Level 6 Three-headed Chimera Bronze-Rank, Level 5 Two-headed Demon Wolf (R=67) Leveled up after eating the Demonic Fire Beast’s carcass. Silver-Rank, Level 4 Two-headed Demon Wolf (R=129) Leveled up by absorbing the ambient aura of the demon abyss Gold-Rank, Level 5 World Destroying Demon Wolf (R=173) Leveled up after the runic metal pole gave him it’s black runes. Platinum-Rank, Level 5 World Destroying Demon Wolf (R=275) Levelled up after eating an Orb. Divine beast = Holy Beast-Rank, Level ? '(Not stated '''_ '''R=374) Leveled with Yue Yang's help. 'Innate Inherent Skills *'Transformation:' To transform under certain conditions. Current Skill Level: Level 1. **Hui Tai Lang transformed into more than one form just now, such as growing wings, extending its body, becoming Cerberus, and it could even turn into sand and become sandstorm. All these meant that it could turn into element-type, strengthening-type, beast-type, and special-type beasts! With its transformation skill, it would have almost no weakness. Even if there was any, Hui Tai Lang could transform again and eliminate the weaknesses. This way, Hui Tai Lang’s combat power would rise indefinitely Other Skills *'Teleportation:' *'Hammer:' An adapted technique to strengthen his body. * Code: Power of Destruction ** Derived from Yue Yang's card of fate, gives him the power to devour everything, was capable of temporarily swallowing a Heaven Ranked Level 5 warrior Equipment Origin Fire Scythe: Gold-Rank (R=401) Darkness Holy Armor: Holy-Rank (R=655) Darkness Holy Sword: Holy-Rank (R=655) * When the Black Hell King died in battle, Nan Zhu asked Old Man Nan gong hand the Black Hell King’s body, and his weapon Darkness Holy Sword, Darkness Holy Armor over to Yue Yang. But Yue Yang who had the Blades of Tao tie and Nirvana Armor wasn’t interested in the Darkness ones, so gave them to Hui Tai Lang. Beasts *'Guardian Beast:' Clone of His Real Body: Special-type. Bronze-Rank, Level 1. Half-physical body. Able to replicate a clone of the real body that possessed a third of the real body’s power. Possess the same skills as his real body, its duration and amount of summons are correlated to its Level. **'Skills:' ***'Clone:' ***'Body:' Category:Beast Category:Uncontracted Beast Category:Grimoire owner